Love or Family? a TailsxCream story
by Tailscreamlover
Summary: When Tails decides to make a step towards Cream, will she accept, will she decline, or will family be the trouble between these two? Rated T mainly for Cursing.
1. The Asking

**This is the second of my TailsxCream stories. They will get better as time goes on and I start to write more. Disclaimer: I do not own Tails, Cream, or any other Sonic The Hedgehog characters, nor do I own Sonic team, or SEGA. Time to get on with the story! **

**One day, Miles Prower was working in his Shop, soon to have an unexpected visit by a certain rabbit...**

"Just one more bolt, and... There! All finished!" said the fox known as Tails. He was a kind boy, with a shy attitude. He worked on machinery almost all day, unless he got a visitor. And there was always a certain visitor he liked the most...

_Tails POV_

(Knock Knock Knock) "I wonder who's knocking at 11 in the morning?"

"Hey Tails!" Said a cheerful rabbit named Cream. She was grown up, she had already been through puberty, considering she was fourteen. I'm 16, but 2 years isn't much of a difference.

"Oh hi Cream! Whats up?" I asked.

"Just dropping Cheese off at the chao garden when I thought I would say hi!" She said cheerfully.

"Oh that's nice of you! Considering I'm working day-in and day-out on machines. It's nice to have a real live person visit me." I said with an awkward chuckle. I was planning on inviting her to the beach, but how should I ask her? What do I do?

"Well, it was nice seeing you again Tails!" She said as she skipped away. I have to make my move now!

"Wait Cream!" I yelled.

"Yeah Tails?"

"Do you want to go to the beach today?" I asked

"Sure! I'll go home and change into my bikini! Meet me there at 3:00 okay?

"Alright! See you then!" I said, excited. _ 'I can't believe it! She actually said yes! Uh oh... what do I do know?' _I thought to myself.

1:00

My emotions are a mixture of Happiness and glee, but also confusion, and strangely, curiosity. What can I get away with without Ms. Vanilla or Mr. Vector knowing... What am I thinking? Creams my best friend! But, I want us to be more than that...

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but Wait until next chapter to find out how this goes! Will Tails share his feelings, Or be too shy to do it? Or, will he go too far? Next chapter posted late tonight/early (1:00 AM-3:00 AM PT) tomorrow.**


	2. The Beach and Denial

**Hey! A mere 2 hour later and already working on the next chapter! Okay! Here's Chapter 2! (also, this story is gonna be in Tails' POV for a while.)**

**The Beach and Denial**

_Tails POV_

2:30

"Well, I guess I'll start heading to the beach, it's a long distance..." Tails muttered to himself. His 'date' with Cream was about to start!

3:00

"Hey Cream!" I said excitedly, seeing the rabbit running towards my direction.

"Oh hi Tails!" She said with that natural smile on her face. As for her body, she looked HOT! Her bikini was loose around the shoulders, and she was ready to dive in.

"So, do you wanna get in the water?" I asked, not sure of what to do next.

"Sure!" She said, after that she started into a sprint for the water. "Woohoo!" she screamed as she Cannon-balled in.

"Here it goes... YEAH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, jumping into the cold water. We started splashing each other with water, then she dove on top of me and dunked me fully into the water.

"What was that for?" I asked playfully.

"For staring at my bikini top earlier!" She said... wait, was I really staring earlier when I was thinking about it...weird.

"I didn't mean to!" I said, hoping for forgiveness.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing, did I?" she asked with lust in her eyes. What do I do?

"Did you want me to?" I asked in a deep toned voice, leaning in. We were inches apart, nose to nose, then, our lips met. We extended the kiss for about twenty seconds, before we departed from each others mouths.

"That was...exciting." I managed to breath.

"I bet it was...first time?" Cream asked. I knew she would find out sooner or later.

"Yeah...How'd ya know?" I asked questioningly. I really wanted to know.

"I didn't, you just told me. You would have fooled me if I didn't ask." She said.

"I guess I should take you home then?" I said with my normal voice back again.

"Yeah, I've got some thinking to do..." Cream said, staring into space with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay. I'll carry you, that is, if you want" I said, questioning myself in my head _'Why did I say that? She's not six anymore!'_

"I would like that." She said, rubbing my shoulders. I got some muscles after a few years, not so much to look like I care, but enough to where I can lift about 90 pounds.

"You...you would?" I said with a surprised expression on my face.

"Yeah, my legs are tired from walking all the way over here. I think it was worth it though." she still stared into space.

"Alright. Hop on my back." I said. A few seconds later, we were airborne, about 200 feet off the ground. When we got to her house, it didn't look like anyone was home. It was getting late, so I dropped her off there.

"Goodnight Cream" I said, tired myself.

"Goodnight Miles." she said with a giggle. She knew I didn't like being called Miles. I flew off, without another word.

_Creams POV_

I walked into my house. It was kind of dark, so I turned on the lamp.

"Hello?" I shouted a little too loud through the house. I heard footsteps coming from the stairs a few seconds later.

"Cream, what are you doing up so late? It's nearly 11:00!" Vanilla said sternly. Vanilla's my mom. She's nice, but she can be such a pain in the ass.

"Me and Tails were out on a date, and it lasted a bit longer than we tho-" I couldn't finish my sentence without being cut off.

"YOU WERE ON A DATE?" My mom screamed.

"well, yeah. I'm fourteen, and it was with Miles. He's the sweetest and kindest boy we know!" I shouted at my mom. She seemed a bit shocked at the sudden change of voice.

"Well, you should at least tell me before you go out to who-knows-where late at night! You're grounded for this week, and no going out with Miles until you're at least fifteen!" She said sternly and coldly. I couldn't believe it, I was grounded AND I couldn't see Tails? It's just not fair!

"YOU SUCK MOM!" I shouted as I stormed across the hall, up the stairs, and into my bed, falling on it crying. I have never yelled at my mom before. I think I should call him...Tails...

_Cell phone rings_

"Hello, Miles here." he said in that after-puberty voice. I loved his voice.

"Hey...I can't date you anymore...My mom said I came in late and I didn't tell her about our date and she-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down, so because you didn't tell her, you cant date me?" he asked me sadly. He hated getting bad news.

"Not until I'm fifteen...It's not fair!" I shouted only loud enough to hear in my room.

"Well, I have a solution...but it's risky." he said, unsure of how it would work.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping for a good answer.

**CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Sorry, but it was running long. Phew, lot-ta work in just 2 hours... 7 to 9 PM I worked on this, and I like how it turned out. R&R PLEASE! Also, If you liked this chapter, much more drama/romance going on between Tails and Cream. NO MORE NOTES.**


	3. A Day at the House

**Welcome back to 'Love or Family? A TailsxCream story.' This Chapter has a few twists and turns, and I hope you enjoy it! Back to where we left off...**

**A day at the House.**

_Creams POV_

"I have a plan, but it's risky." Tails said, his voice now more stern than I have ever heard it.

"What is it?" I said with wonder in my voice. My mom wont let me see Tails, but he seems to have a plan for us to still date.

"You could...come live with me." I was shocked. Nothing could explain the emotions I felt.

"Tails...that's...a great idea! I'll start packing now! But, what about my mom?" I asked, my mom had been there for me since I was born...but she seemed much too stern for me now. Over the years, she had gotten older, and didn't seem to be as nice to me like when I was battling eggman.

"She doesn't have to know, besides, she'll find out tomorrow when you're not there." Tails informed me reassuringly. I suppose it's worth a try...

"Alright. I will be at your house in 2 hours. So at about...1:00 okay?"

"Okay. See you then." Tails said as he hung up the phone. As soon as I put the phone down I walked over to my closet and pulled two suitcases and all of my clothes.

12:30 AM

"Well, I have everything, including $500 in case Tails is out of money. Come on Cheese, lets go."

"Choo!" My little chao friend added.

1:00 AM

(Knock knock knock)

"Who is it?" Tails asked from the other side of the door.

"It's me." I said sleepily. Tails unlocked the door with a few clinks and clanks, then opened the door.

"Come on in." he said, holding the door open.

"Thank you."

"So, we're gonna have to move, that way your mom doesn't follow us. She'll know you're here. Luckily, I have a few hundred extra dollars." Tails said, with the sternness back in his voice.

"Okay, well lets get going. Are you packed, and do you have an apartment or house set up for us?" I asked, holding onto him for comfort.

"Yes, we will leave immediately, by plane of course." Tails always was and still is a good pilot. After putting our bags in the plane, we left. It took about 2 hours, going at about 300 miles per hour. I knew we were far away from my mom and anyone close to her, and I was glad.

"Cream, wake up, we're here." Tails said, gently nudging me.

"Hmm...?" I said drearily. I was asleep, I guess. We walked into the new house, and it was already packed with furniture. I hastily ran over to the bed and instantly fell asleep.

9:00 AM – The next day

"*Yawn* Tails?" I spoke into the air. I smelled waffles and bacon. Unlike most rabbits, I LOVE bacon.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He shouted across the house. I had almost forgot that we left Station Square. I got up and walked into the shower. After my shower, I got a fresh robe on and walked into the dining room.

"Hello my sweetest." I said with a peck on the cheek.

"Well hello. Is someone in a good mood today?" He asked me.

"The best I've felt in a long time." I replied with a smile, my head against his soft chest fur.

Then there was a ringing. My cell phone was going off. I took one look at it and pressed ignore. It was mom.

"Who was it Cream?" Tails asked, holding me around my waist.

"Just my mom. Lets get to eating, huh?"

"Alright."

12:00 PM

We were having the most wonderful time. Me and Tails went picnicking, met the neighbors, who are very nice, and then we went home at around noon and watched TV.

6:00 PM

"Hey Tails?" I said.

"Yeah?" He responded

"Do you think I made the right choice?"

"That's not my decision, but if you believe so, then yes." He said kindly and sweetly.

"I do believe so. As long as I'm with you." I said as we looked straight into each others eyes.

"Let's make this a night to remember." I said, twirling my fingers in his chest hair.

"Now Cream, let's not go too fast." Tails said, with an assuring look in his eye that said 'we will, I promise, just not tonight.'

"Alright. I understand, we've only been going out for 3 days anyways."

"Yeah, guess you understand then. Doing that's a serious relationship thing."

"I get it. Well, It's almost 7:00, so I'll start making dinner."

"Alright."

After dinner, they went to bed, happier than either of them had been in their lives.

**Dear lord, nearly changed the rating there. Just trying to make things better between them, and now that Cream knows she can't be followed, will she relax, or will more surprises await? Find out next chapter!**


	4. Hospitals and Confessions

**Yes, I will be updating once or twice daily. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (MAJOR SURPRISES THIS TIME.)**

**Hospitals and Confessions**

7:00

_Tails POV_

Tails woke up the next morning, still full from the night before. "*Gives a loud moan while sitting up.* that was some dinner last night." I said. Then I turned to find a still sleeping Rabbit on the bed. Making sure not to wake her, I stepped out of bed, and went to take a shower.

After the shower I took, I slipped and hit my head on the counter. "SHIT!" I yelled in pain. As soon as I yelled that, I knew Cream was gonna come down.

"Tails? You okay?" Cream asked with worry in her eyes, hoping that I didn't have a concussion or anything. Her hope was brought no faith. My head was bleeding and I couldn't move. All I could say was...

"Get help. Please Cream, get your mom." Cream stood there speechless. Then she called someone. A few minutes later, an Ambulance arrived, and I was taken to the hospital.

12:00

I woke up in a hospital bed. I had a bandage wrapped around my head. When I opened my eyes,the first thing I see was Cream and Vanilla, in the room, crying? "Hey, I'm back."

That's when Cream shot up out of her seat and hugged and kissed me like there was no tomorrow. "Tails! I'm so glad you're awake! We were so worried!" she said, then spinning around to let her mom give me a friendly hug.

"Tails, we were so worried. What happened?" Vanilla asked me, with sadness in her eyes. Genuine sadness. I knew what she felt like, when sonic was hospitalized for getting shot in the arm.

"I...I only slipped and hit my head, I'm sorry for this being a big deal." I said, sadness and anger in my eyes. The anger, although, was at myself, not Vanilla. I seemed like such a dumb ass.

"Tails, you had your head cracked open, it IS a big deal. Were just glad you're okay." Cream said, then helping me up off the bed, so I can walk around.

2:00

The doctor said I can go early because I wasn't supposed to heal this fast, but miraculously, my head was healing just fine, and as long as I kept the bandage on. So we left the Hospital, but then quikly stopped at a bench in the park nearby.

"Cream, I'm sorry. I wasn't being fair when I said you can't date Tails. You two look happy together, and have already been living the life of a married couple. Except for THAT, I hope." Vanilla said both easily and sternly.

"Of course not Mrs. Vanilla, we're much too young for that." I said, calming her down a bit.

"Cream, I suppose I will let you live with Tails... and date hi-" Vanilla was cut off by a large, rabbit sized hug.

"Thank you mom! Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Cream said, squishing the older rabbit with her arms.

"Cream, let go! Before you suffocate her!" I said, trying desperately to get her off. Cream let go, we invited Vanilla over for lunch. After lunch, Vanilla had to catch her flight back to Station Square. We all cried at this sight, but I hid it the best, considering I'm a guy.

8:00 PM

"Cream?" I said, suddenly looking at her. I thought about what Vanilla said.

"Yes Tails?" She responded, cutely and nicely.

"I was thinking...Maybe, I'll take you up on the offer you gave me the other night..." I said, thoughts clouding up my mind.

"Really? But Tails, my mom..." She began, but I answered for her.

"I meant when you turn fifteen in a week."

"Okay, I will accept that offer." Cream said with a wink.

"Okay, we have a deal, now we need some sleep. It's been a long day." I said, considering we had been in the hospital for almost the whole day.

"Alright. Goodnight Miles. Come to bed when you're ready."

**Whoa, Sudden how things change so fast huh? Wait, I dont have to be grammatically correct down here! Dont your youre hatd lol omg wtf bbq lololololol I love notes. 'TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**BTW My next story (Coming out July 8,2011) Will be about Tailsko. Tailsko is Tails, only, he's a girl. Seems so much more suiting, and I LOVE Tailsko stories. Lookout for my TailskoxSonic, Shadow, OC, or Maybe even Silver. I will still make TailsxCream Stories though. Goodluck to me! Next Chapter open tonight at midnight.**


	5. I have a Proposal for You

**Well, Here It is. Chapter five. This willl be the Last chapter, Excluding the Epilogue. I hope you enjoy!**

**I Have a Proposal for You...**

_Creams POV_

11:00 AM

_*_Beep Beep Be_-* _was all the alarm could get out before a loud thud hit it. "It's My fifteenth Birthday! Tails! Wake up!" I shouted Excitedly

"Huh? Oh, good morning Cream. Happy birthday!" He said sleepily.

"Lets go to Amy's house! She said there was a surprise for me there!" I pulled him into the shower and we both got freshened up, then went to Amy's.

4:00 PM

The party was getting close to ending when Tails had something to say to the whole party.

"*Ding ding ding* Alright everybody, I have something to say to the birthday girl!" Tails said. He looks like he's nervous."Cream, even though we've only been dating for 2 weeks, but I think we're ready for this." Tails said as he got down on one knee. Is this really happening? "Cream The Rabbit, will you marry me?"

***Silence***

"Miles, I don't know what to say..." At this, Tails looked disappointed. "Except that I would LOVE TO!" I yelled as I jumped into his arms, then he slipped the ring onto my finger. We kissed passionately, and then he picked me up bridal style and brought me home.

At home

"Tails! I've never been happier in all of my LIFE!" Cream shouted through the house.

"I'm glad to hear, because I planned a Summer wedding. In two months, we will be legally married." Tails said without anything but a smile.

"Hey Tails, you remember what you promised me right?"

"Of course, how could I forget?" Tails said, getting closer.

"Well...I want to have your baby Miles."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cream the Rabbit."

"It's Cream Prower now." Cream said with a wink and a smile as she led him into the bedroom, for the greatest night of her life.

**Sorry it was so short, but this was to summarize what happened on her 15th birthday. Got close to yet another rating change, so I ended it there. The Epilogue is all that comes next. It wont be much, but add that with this, and you have a full fifth chapter. NO MORE NOTES!**


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

As a 3 year old Fox, flying around with his two tails having fun, was playing, another twin Rabbit was doing the same with her ears. While both the twins had fun, The mom and dad sat together on a loveseat, holding hands, watching their kids play. Then they knew, this was the rest of their lives. And they were completely happy with it.

**Short and sweet, easy and simple. I don't know why I made it this short, but I did what I did, and the story is done. Next story, "The True Tails" where tails is actually Tailsko, a female Tails. Good luck to me with this.**


End file.
